Scavenge
Realm: Goldenglade Objective: Finish off Lord Bramble's remaining forces and take the Portal Gem from Keeper Malachai Sub-Objective Amass an army of the undead through exploration and resurrection Mentor's speech Intro "Goldenglade. A powerful rival, Keeper Malachai has wrested control of this land from the goodly Lord Bramble. Even though their enigmatic leader is now dead, heroic forces are still attempting to hold on the remains of his kingdom." Outro "An enduring image, Keeper, watching the vampire drain life blood of those foolish enough to oppose you. You've provided this realm's miserable subjects with the blessed relief of death" Walkthrough The main objective here is claim the portal gem from the rival keeper Malachai, who has defeated Lord Bramble and took it for himself. Hero resistance here will be weak. The level starts with the Dungeon Heart surrounded by walls and only with a few veins of gold available around. Nearby there are some Skeletons to serve as fighting force as there's no portal available. Dig to the east to find the Graveyard. Beware as a wave of injured Dwarves will invade the dungeon, but the skeletons will easily fight them off. As the imps claim land, they will come across the graveyard and claim it. The imps will drag the dead there and once sufficient corpses have rotted there a Vampire will rise. The recently fought dwarves will soon die and they will be dragged to the graveyard and a vampire will soon appear. Outside the graveyard, there's a walkway surrounded by water that leads to the remnants of the heroic stronghold. Every once in a while, two dwarves will appear from the nearby Hero Gate and attack the dungeon, so build a guardroom on the walkway and place a couple of skeletons to defend the graveyard. Once the vampire joins from the dead, build him a lair and a library if possible so he will research spells and a training room. After 3 vampires have risen, start invading the heroic stronghold, which is mostly inhabited by weak dwarves and 8 Guards, those last will be useful by frightening Malachai's creatures, so be sure to build a prison and a torture chamber to convert them. On the left and right of the first room there are some spike traps and three doors, two of which lead to treasuries and one in the main hall with a small corridor closed by a steel door, inside there's a special level up and a level 5 Skeleton. After the treasuries there are other two rooms which have three Sentry Traps in each. A vampire or a guard is recommended. After destroying them, enter the last room which has a hole that leads to the entrance of Keeper Malachai's Dungeon, but it's protected by three sentry traps in a row on a small island and a fourth next to the entrance itself. If enough creatures are trained,it's possible to assault his dungeon from the entrance, but it's not recommended as there are many creatures that can overwhelm the vampires by sheer numbers, though there's a secret entrance on the eastern part of the map, following the gold veins to the north until it gets inside Malachai's dungeon, while getting some skeletons along the way. There, vampires can kill the enemy imps to claim the rooms with the guards and skeletons slaughter them, though it's recommended to watch their health as Malachai's dungeon has gas and spike traps. His creatures will give a great resistance, so it's recommended to summon Horny to kill them. Once the way to the dungeon heart is clear, cast call to arms and drop all the creatures near. In no time Malachai's heart will be destroyed and Horny will come to claim the portal gem. Glitches If you're very patient and hold onto a small collection of heroes and unleash them on a hapless Malachai's dungeon heart, destroying him, the victory parameters of the level will not be met and will not trigger the end of the level.